A Snowflake Burns
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: After Ash won his seventh gym badge Candice has a certain thing for him. 'Hehe you're really are different huh? My sweet Snow Angel.' UP FOR ADOFTION! PM ME IF WANT TO WRITE THIS FIC! LOL.
1. A Snowflake shines a new love

**Yo guys made a new story for ya hopoe you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**At a random house in Snowpoint City 9:58 PM**

A black haired, brown eyed woman was in her house drinking some hot chocolate with marshallows petting her Glaceon.

The woman sighed ''Glaceon today I had a amazing battle with a sweet guy'' the girl stated as Glaceon mewled.

The young woman was Candice the Snowpoint City Gym Leader and childhood friend of Zoey who had a strange feeling in her.

'Just what am I feeling?' Candice asked herself as Glaceon walked out of it's trainer's room wanting to get a little milk and a nice sleep.

Candice looked at the time and it was 10:04pm the 'Diamond Dust Girl sighed again and went to her bathroom for a relaxing shower.

After she went in Candice went to her thoughts once more ''What do I feel I mean he's sweet, caring, and strong plus he's battle genous no one can defeat my Abomasnow that well without a little help''.

Candice looked in the water of the tub, looking at her reflection she could see a guy wearing a black vest with a yellow curve on it over plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red cap it was our favorite dense pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto!

Candice closed her eyes and thought about Ash.

''He's sweet,not that smart but sweet and skilled'' she mused.

''He's very kind and loyal to his friends and pokemon and I never thought someone could beat me by snow/ice boarding'' she laughed.

''Hmm I guess I get out now and figure it out tommorow'' shesaid as she put on her light blue pj's and went to sleep all her pokemon were in her PC(pokemon computer I think).

**In Candice's Dream**

Candice was in her usual outfit walking in a snowy park of the city and it was night time around eight.

She decided to go for a walk because in her POV why waste a beautiful night inside and it wasn't that cold anyway.

Candice reached a bridge that was built over a river that lead to mountains and looked into the water seeing stars and snowflakes.

The Diamond Dust girl heard someone beside and looked it was Ash and he didn't have his Pikachu for once. Candice looked him over and blushed Ash was wearing black pants,yellow short sleeved short, and a red jacket zipped all the all up and black boots. Candice looked over his shoulder and found a Blue snowboard with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on it.

Ash looked at her and smiled ''mind if I stand beside you?'' he asked.

Candice blushed slightly ''s-sure'' she said as Ash was a inch away from her now.

''So Candice what'cha doing here for?'' Ash asked.

Candice looked into his blackish brown eyes 'their so full of warmth and feeling' she thought.

Ash looked at Candice with a look and try shaking her out of her thoughts.

''Hey you dazing out'' Ash said still shaking her a little.

Candice snapped out of it and blushed again but deeper ''sorry Ash oh I here because I decided to take a walk because it's such a beautiful night'' Candice said with a dreamy expression.

''So what are doing here Ash I thought you be training and where's Pikachu?'' Candice asked our future pokemon master.

''Oh I here because I decided to try snowboarding since I was a boarding champ when I was younng, I boarded a lot was I was a kid and I wanted my pokemon to rest you're crazy strong and Pikachu isn't here because he got a cold from a snowball fight'' Ash replied.

A few moments of silence fall upon our two trainers as Candice shivered slightly Ash noticed this and sighed.

Ash decided to help the Gym Leader by covering her with his jacket making her blush a little.

''Ash what are you doing?'' She barely managed to get it out as Ash smirked.

Ash smiled more as he pulled Candice closer by wrapping his arms around her waist making her blush deeper.

Candice sighed feeling warm now and she looked up at him and smiled.

''Thanks for the battle and I think I give you more than just a little TM and Badge'' Candice said as put her hands behind his head, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer and she closed her eyes making Ash do the same thing.

Their lips came closer and closer making time slow down around them and a kiss was finally going to be until.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The sound of an anoying alarm clock keep beeping causing Candice to wake from her peaceful dream and she slammed the stupid clock off see it was 7:10AM.

Candice's heart was beating fast, her face flushed red, and she was trying not to destroy that damn clock.

''I-I love Ash'' she whispered/realized.

''Hmm I really do love him Ash Ketchum'' Candice said again.

''Well time to get ready.''

Candice got out of bed and got ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and grabbed her pokeballs going to a certain trainer.

Candice found Ash in front of the Pokemon Center with the same outfit and snowboard in her dream.

''Hey Ash what are you doing?'' she asked.

''Oh just practicing my boarding'' he replied.

''Oh yeah'' Candice remembered that Snowpoint City always had winter games in the winter and had great prize that was next week though.

''So you are competing?'' Ash nodded.

''Mind if I board with you for today''

''Sure Brock isn't cause he's going shopping with Dawn and Zoey''

Candice got her snowboard which was light blue with dark blue snowflakes designs on it and rode with Ash it so fun.

''Hey Candice let's go get some hot chocolate'' Candice blush and acepted.

They went to a place called Northern Blizzards(pokemon Starbucks) and had a wnoderful time.

''Will I better go home now'' Ash said.

''Okay'' Candice said sadly not willing to part with him.

''How bout I take you home?'' Ash asked

Candice acepted happily and Ash wrapped her in his jacket again, now were front of Candice's house.

''Thanks Ash for the awsome time today'' Candice said with an angelic expression to Ash causing him to blush.

Then Candice smirked like a sly cat and grabbed his causing him to look at her and Candice kissed him deeply making his face go scarlet.

Candice let go and before closing the door she she whispered.

''Bey for now''.

''She's different but a snow-angel''.

**Well tell me whatcha think of this new story and peace.**


	2. A Avalanche of Love

**Yo guys made a new chapter for ya hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**One Week Later at the middle of Snowpoint City.**

Today was the day the anual Snowpoint Games (winter games pokemon style) Skiing,Snowboarding,Ice sculturing,and the ice cream eating.

Ash was number 0 a number even but not odd ether andd he was wearing black pants, blue shirt, and black jacket and black gloves his goggles also blue with black boots and white helmet.

Ash looked at the rules posted on the sign with his blue board with black lightning pattern the rules are as followed:

winter clothing only.

fight others.

changing gear between challenges.

Ash sighed Ash entered the mixed boarding which was you race on a track while performing tricks you advanced to the next placing based on how fast you go,how many tricks you flawlessly exacuted, and how much you control the track.

Ash was about to go to the line till someone tapped him on the shoulder it was Candice in her usual outfit smiling at him.

''Hey Ash'' Candice said cheerfully.

''Hey Candice just preparing'' Ash said.

''Oh Brock, Dawn, and Zo-zo are at the stands just came to wish you luck'' Candice said with a glint in her eyes.

''Okay'' Ash was about to go till Candice grabbed his hand causing him to look at her till she pressed her body against looking into his eyes. Ash gulped not knowing what to do in this kind of sitution when Candice kissed his cheek getting a blush from him.

''Just for luck Ash remember have fun and if you win-'' Candice said seducticly making Ash gulped again because her body is still pressed againt him.

''If I win?'' Ash questioned.

''Till I give you something amazing'' Candice said till the bell rang.

**All competivers please come to the starting line in 4 minutes that is all.**

Ash looked at Candice and smiled ''I will win'' he said making Candice smile.

Ash and seven others were at the starting line ready to go.

**Welcome to the Snowpoint Games we got the coolest riders form arcross the country wanting to take the Blizzard Cup and a rare pokemon. Now without further ado LET'S CHILL OUT!!!.**

Ash gulped looking into the stands seeing Brock, Dawn, Zoey, and Candice each having hot chocolate and a snack from the vendors Candice smiled and nodded her head at him.

**READY?!**

Ash harded his stance.

**SET!**

Ash checked his surroundings.

**GO!!!!!!!**

Ash shredding and ripping doing insane tricks and manuvers Ash won with 30 points and a time was 10:24 on the long course.

Ash was in the locker room thinking what had happen a moment ago.

Ash shooked his hearing the doors open revealing Dawn, Zoey, and Candice congratuating him.

''Hey Ash you were awsome'' Dawn said.

''Yeah whered you learned to do that?'' asked Zoey.

''Oh I practice skateboarding at Pallet, surfing at the Orange Islands, and snowboarding at Pallet.

''Hmm where's Brock?''

''Oh him he just went to get a pair skis'' Dawn said.

Then a snobbish blond came in he had messy blonde hair, green eyes, and a weird aura was on him also he was wearing green pants, black shirt, and a red jacket with brown boots.

''Hello Ash'' the blonde smirked.

Ash glared at the guy with rage in his eyes making the three women behind him flinched.

''I thought I was with you a while ago'' Ash growled.

''Nope just wanted to see you''

''Bullshit thanks to you I couldn't use my own deck and got demoted so **FUCK OFF!'' **

''Oh come on great Reptile-'' the guy couldn't finish because Ash glowed a dark blue Aura.

''Allan don't you dare say that name in my presence'' Ash growled.

''Fine we'll talk later but expect to see me in the finals and let's make a bet'' Allan said getting a curios look.

''Fine the stakes?''

''If I win then you spill the beans about that day and if you win I get you your gauntlet back along with your deck and powers'' Allan said.

''I didn't expect you to answer quickly when we met at the finals give your answer until then hehehehe'' Allan laughed walking out if the locker room leaving Ash with the girls.

''Ash who was that guy?'' Zoey asked worriedly.

''I promise I tell you after the Finals'' Ash said leaving sad,worried, and confused woman.

**At the FINALS**

**READY?!**

**SET!**

**GO!**

Ash and Allan speed down the tallest mountain in Snowpoint .

''Ash do have what it takes to survive?''.

''Then you'll be crush!'' Allan said before doing a backflip.

''Then let me show you my fangs'' Ash said speeding past Allan and doing a triple backflip nosegrab.

''All man this match is so intense I feel like I being chilled out'' said dj Jack.

The finish stretch folks this could be it!''.

Ash and Allan were almost at the finish line till a Avalench came pushing Ash the win, Allan simply turned to the left and hide behind a tree.

Ash won and the Avalench buried him causing him friends to find him under the rumble.

''Ash!!!'' Zoey yelled.

Zoey gasped at what she saw. Ash's clothes were torn to shreds and blood was drenched around him. Ash's helmet cracked and falled off leaving bloody marks, sharp rocks pierced his leg and all the other things were just sickening.

Zoey helped Ash out of the snow and tried her best to get the rocks and stuff out of him and tried to cleam his wounds till help arive.

Lucky for Zoey she had her Pokech with her and called Candice and the others, help arived two-minutes later and the ambulance drove to the hospital trying to save Ash.

**At the hospital**

''Docter his body temperature is 10o lower then it should be he's failing fast.

''I know got the warm up device and clear!'' the doc roared. . .

**A few hours later**

Brock, Dawn, Zoey, and Candice were waiting in the hallway looking to see if Ash was fine or not.

The door open revealing Allan with a bandide on his cheek and smiled at the group.

Another door open revealing the docter taking off his gloves.

''Docter is Ash ok?'' Zoey asked.

''Yes he's fine just resting those got a lung so don't talk to much''.

Everyone went to Ash's room and sighed in relief Ash hand bandages wrapped around his head but looked ok.

''So Ash what was Allan saying earlier?'' Brock said.

''Fine I tell you''.

''Long ago before I went to on my journey I went to a game place called Poke-yogan the game I played turned out to be real. ''To play you a pokemon battle but's different you have a deck of cards to use for various reasons, and a special device that allows you to have powers and stuff''. ''I was about to play a duel against a master called Sho till Allan interupted causing me to be demoted and have my powers halved so I couldn't really do anything so I quit and decided to be a trainer soon after'' Ash explained.

''Oh I forgot my bag Brock could you get it?''

''Sure pal'' brock left the room followed by Dawn and Zoey who said they went to go shopping leaving Ash and Candice.

''So I guess I sleep'' Ash mumbled.

''Ok so what was your deck about?''

''My deck focuses on powering up and speed with defense so it was equel without rival''

Ash went to sleep and Candice looked at the clock on the wall it was 9:00pm and she sighed. She looked at Ash and walked over to him and lean her face to his. She got closer and closer to him feeling his breath on her face and she kissed him deeply while closing her eyes under the moonlight that shine through the window making it a beautiful seen to behold.

Candice pulled back and smiled leaving the room quietly and going home making her decision.

**The next morning at Candice's house**

Candice woke up feeling fresh as usual and was about to go take a shower. After that she got dressed, eat breakfast, and went to her room again packing her light blue bag and going to the hospital.

Once she got there she went to Ash's and found him eating a bacon and cheese sandwich with his bag in hand, fully dressed.

''Hey Candice I thought you be at the gym''

''Oh no I thought I could travel with you for a while''

''Sure I about to go anyway''

The two were at the city gates with Dawn and Brock, Zoey already left to go catch some more pokemon.

Ash popped a question.

''So Candice who's gonna take over the gym?''

''The gym is closed''

''What?''

''The Sinnoh League begins in five weeks so the gyms are closed till the league finishes'' Candice explained.

It was nightfall and everyone was asleep but Ash and Candice.

Everyone camped at Lake Acurity and Ash and Candice looked at the lake with a smile

''Ash I need to tell you something''

''Sure go ahead''

''I-I love/like you''

ASh looked shocked but then smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning in to kiss her getting a moan.

''I love/like you to''

The two kissed again under the moon and beside the lake showing nature that they would together for a long time.

**Hoped you liked that well I got bad news I won't be able to write/type a new story because I have bowling tryouts wish me luck bye for now PEACE!**


	3. Glacier flow of Love and Frost of Battle

**Yo guys made a new chapter for ya hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**One week later at the Pokemon Center**

Everyone was at the Pokemon Center eating breakfast till a certain rude trainer cameby.

''Hey loser'' Paul sneered

''Paul what do you want?'' Brock asked calmly.

''To see if Ash os good enough to be my rival'' Paul explained.

''Fine I gotten stronger''

**Pokemon trainer Paul would like to battle!**

''Ok this battle is between Ash of Kanto and Paul of Sinnoh, each trainer is allowed to use three pokemon and subs are allowed please begin when ready'' Brock said

''Ok Gliscor I choose you!'' Ash released his bat-scorpion friend.

''Weavile stand by for battle!'' and the devilish weasel appeared ready to slice up anything.

''Weavile use swords dance'' the weasel's hand/claws glowed purple and gotten longer before he started to dance.

''What does swords dance do?'' Dawn asked.

''It boosts the user's attack power'' Candice explained.

''Gliscor use Screech!'' and the bat screamed releashing a souldwave powerful enough to make everyone cover their ears.

''weavile use Ice Beam'' the dark type fired a cold beam at Gliscor.

''Gliscor use Sludg Bomb!'' the fired highly toxic balls at the ice beam creating a explosion.

''Gliscor use Fire fang'' the bat cover his mouth in flames before biting the weasel getting a scream of pain.

''Weavile use Blizzard and knock it out cold'' the weasel fired a huge air of frozen wind company by snowballs and ice shards.

''Glisor use Razor Wind and Earthquake!'' the bat fired sharp wind blades and a wave of dirt and stone.

The attacks made an explosion and force both pokemon to be unconsious.

''Both pokemon are unable to battle this match is a draw'' Brock declared.

''Go Starapter!'' the hawk cawed.

''Standby for battle Honchkrow'' the crow appeared.

''Use Dark Pulse'' Paul commanded as the crow fired a black sinister beam.

''Use Quick attack to dodge then Aerial Ace'' the hawk speed up leaving a white trail behind him as then speed up knocking the crow down.

''Time to finish this'' Ash and Paul said.

''Use Brave Bird/Sky Attack!'' both birds launced at each other one glowing blue and white(Starapter) the other glowing red and black(Honchkrow).

Brock looked at the two bird pokemon and decided.

''Starapter wins the winner of this match is Ash of Kanto!'' Candice and Dawn cheered making Paul groaned in an annoy way before walking off to the pokemon center.

**A few hours later**

Ash and the gang decided to go to the Sunnyshore gym in a few days because the leader caused a major blackout almost costing him position so they had dinner and make arranments.

''Well at the rate we're going we propably be in Sunnyshore in three days flat'' Brock said as Ash grinned.

''Sweet then that means I can get my last Badge!''

''Hold on Ash don't be too excited yet we still have to get there first'' Brock said.

Everyone went to bed except Ash who was holding a deck case.

''Maybe I use you in the Sinnoh League'' Ash mumbled as his door open revealing Candice in her pj's and she looked at him with a smile.

''Can I sleep with you tonight?''

''Sure my snow angel'' making her pale face flush red.

The two slept with a smile as they kissed each other before dreaming soundly.

Neither did the two notice a pair of eyes looking at him

''hehehehe I will defeat you Ketchum hehehe''

**The next morning**

Ash and the gang went to Sunnyshore City and found out the leader went off somewhere to train so that left one thing for our trainers to do: GO TO THE BEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brock was realxing with his pokemon making sure Happiny didn't get into trouble.

Dawn was sunbathing or tanning making sure she look great for the next Grand Festival.

Ash was surfing with Candice the two were having a great time.

A few hours of fun later everyone had Brock's stew and decided to have fun while the night was still young.

Dawn went on a crazy shopping spree.

Brock tried to get a date while shopping for supplies(poor poor Brock he'll never have a girl till later).

Ash and Candice were on their first date.

The two went to a random arcade and Ash ruled the fighting and racing games while Candice ruled the sports and shooting games. Ash got Candice a ice diamond necklace while Candice got him a diamond dust necklace making both of them laugh. The two then went to the mall as Candice dragged Ash most of the time lucky for Ash they went to eight stores and half of them have fitting rooms making Candice pose in front of Ash with different outfits making blush and secretly enjoy.

The two trainers then went to a restaruant called The Shining Flare which was a great place with food from France to Japan it was great and the place even had a battle field for pokemon battles and contests and a place for kids to play.

''What would you have this time?'' said a French waiter.

''I'll have the Pasta of the day no garlic'' Candice said as the waiter nodded writing it all down.

''And what would you like sir?''

''Hmmm I'll have the pizza of the day''

''What size and how many slices?''

''I think a large and eight slices will do''

The waiter named Napole wrote down the order and said their order will be ready in ten minutes.

''So Ash what pokemon will you use Volkner specializes in the Electric-Type''

''Oh Gliscor and Pikachu will be my main team members in this battle and Grotle will be a great help to''

Candice nodded with that answer and Napole give the young couple same French garlic bread for a appeitizer.

Candice's pasta was spaghetti and meatballs with extra cheese while Ash's pizza was pepperoni and bacon (damn now I'm hungry).

The food was like heaven in their mouths at the moment and it took only ten minutes to finish it all.

Napole came back with check and Ash give him a very nice tip.

The two then went to the beach walking along the shore as Candice sighed laying her head on Ash's shoulder. After ten minutes of heaven the two trainers stopped sitting on the bench that faced the ocean and beach and sighed.

''Ash this was really amazing''

''I know and I gonna beat Volkner to''

Candice giggled at that reply.

''Be careful Ash Volkner's the most powerful Gym Leader in Sinnoh he was even offered a position in the Elite Four''

''Don't worry my Snow Angel I'll win and win the Sinnoh League''

Ash said kissing Candice with all the love he had to her as she closed her eyes and kissed back never wanting to let go of him.

The two trainers kissed each other deeply as Ash inserted his tongue in her mouth getting a moan as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

The two egnored averything around them as they kissed passionately under the moonlight and stars that reflected the ocean and beach the magic of love was wonderful.

**Tell me if you like the chapter and what Pokemon should Ash have also I want to know what suggestions you have for this story later.**


	4. A Chilling Battle and Cool Date

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to write/type new chapters because I had a car accident with my mom, my back hurts a little and I'll be sore for a little while a week at most, I also have to take medicine(yuck) and I will like to thank Battan and Johan07 for the reviews your stories are awsome!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**One morning later at the Pokemon Center**

Ash woke up early this morning to to have a light training session and was about to eat breakfast till Candice showed up with a plate of pancakes.

''Good morning Candice'' Ash said making his snow angel smile.

''Good morning Ashy''

The two ate quietly making a happy scene till Brock and Dawn showed.

''So Ash did you make a plan to battle Volkner?'' Brock asked

''Yeah I did not telling'' Ash said till Candice **pouted**

'Oh no'

''Please you could tell me right?'' Candice sniffed doing her puppy eyes trick to get Ash.

''N-no'' Ash stuttered as Candice began to cry.

Than Ash sighed as he wrapped his arms around his snow angel's waist before snuggling against her pale soft neck causing her to gasp. Then Ash smirked as he started kissing her neck causing Candice to pur and growl making her turn around and kiss him. The two would have continued their make out till. . .

''Oh man Ash you're good'' said a voice, out came Allan!

''The hell are you doing here last time I heard you were getting my deck'' Allan rolled his eyes and gave Ash a deck of cards and a gauntlet like device.

''I just came to give that to you have fun because I will be waiting at the Sinnoh League'' Allan said leaving the group.

**At the Sunnyshore Gym**

The gym was like a normal one and Ash and the group was standing right in front of it.

''Well here we are'' Ash said as they entered.

The gym was full of gears turning and shifting becoming annoying noises to the group till they heard someone sleepin.

The guy was a wearing black shirt, blue pants, and a blue jacket with a bulb pattern on it. The dude had spiked up blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bored expression on his face.

''Volkner'' Candice gasped out.

''Candice I didn't expect you to be here''

''Oh I wanted to travel and I heard that you gotten bored with all the matches you been in for months now, even bored enough to redacorate the gym''

Volkner harden his eyes at Ash.

''I bored but as League rules state I'm to except any and all challenges to the Gym so follow me'' Volkner said as he and the others gotten to the battlefield which was a beach battlefield.

Brock was referee ''this battle is between Ash of Pallet Town and Leader Volkner this is a full battle so begin when ready.

**Gym Leader Volkner would like to battle!**

''Go Gliscor!'' Ash yelled sending out his bat-scorpon friend.

''Go Octillery'' Volkner said sending out his octupus pal.

''Glscor use X-Scisser!'' and bat use her claws/pincers to make an 'x' shaped slashing move.

''Use Aurora Beam'' and the outupus fired a beam of colorful freezing lights at his foe getting a scream of pain.

''Can you get up girl?'' Ash asked as the bat got up nodding.

''Good use Fire-Fang'' and the bat jumped at her holding a fireball in her mouth.

''Use Bullet-Seed'' the red pokemon fired seeds at the bat forcing her to go back.

''Gliscor use Earth-Power'' the bat fired a wave of rock and sand at the octupus.

''Use Surf!'' and the water-type fired a wave of pure water at the earth wave making an explosion.

The dust settled out revealing both pokemon knocked out.

''Return pal you did great'' Ash said calling back his batty friend.

''Call you back did well''

((I gonna skip the battles sorry guys but I need to study for final semester exams, I'll it up to I swear))

Ash won but barely thanks to his Torterra that evolved from the old Grotle winning over Volkner's Luxray.

Now Ash and the others were in front of the Gym with Volkner.

''Ash that was the greatest battle I had in months I present you the Beacon Badge and TM57 which is Charge Beam that will lower the foe's stat and good luck on in the Sinnoh League'' Volkner said giving Ash the badge and tm and walking back to his gym/home.

''Well guys let's get some sleep Torterra got a mean beating.

Ash and the others went to the pokemon center having dinner and then going out to town to have fun.

Ash and Candice decided to go to the movies watching a ninja movie ((Ninja Assassin awesome movie the way Raizo killed all those people and the love scenes with mild humor was great as well))

Brock went to the poke-mart to get supplies and Dawn went to the stores to buy more clothes and stuff.

Ash and Candice thought the movie was awesome and got to bed later then Brock and Dawn finding then asleep and they soon follow after in each others aarms.

**Sorry I haven't updated I had the car accident and I been taking Tae Kwon Do so I been busy and I got a project to do in Japanenese Class so I try to update with the best of my ability and Tell me what suggestions you have bye bye for now also I will create a Naruto Fic soon so tell me if it's good and alright. **


	5. Chapter 5

This is a very serious author's note and I need anyone who reads this to help me out.

I been very busy with school, the holidays, and all sorts of crap and I can't find time nor the drive (passion) to write.

I was wondering if some of you fans and critics of fanfiction would like to co-write some of my fanfics with me.

If so please send me a message and we can work something out.

I need a partner to help me out on this so please respond as soon you read this...if you want.

I'll be waiting, I'm sorry I didn't write a new chapter but next time (with some help hopefully) I'll get to work and make you guys some kick ass new chapters to read about! :)

**P.S.**

**Please PM me if you decided bye for now.**


	6. So long, goodbye

**I'm sorry but I feel like I can't go on with this story A snowflake burns.**

**Don't worry it's been adopted by a author called: **

**_TheOriginalLegendaryMaster_**

Check out his profile and he should get it ready soon.

Don't worry mates I'll try and make a new Ash/Candice fanfic before christmass so be patient and have a nice day.


End file.
